Emerald Memories
by Autumn810
Summary: SEQUEL TO VS The Lifestream. A place of supposed peace and equality. Heaven. Where your chocobo went after he died. This is what death was supposed to look like from the outside. Seventeen years after the death of Vincent Valentine, everything seems to be as peaceful as it can get, in the Lifestream anyway. But then an unknown enemy arises and raises Avalanche from the ashes.
1. Prologue

**IT'S HERE! THE SEQUEL TO VIOLET SHADOWS HAS FINALLY ARRIVED. WELL, TECHNICALLY IT'S BEEN IN A WORD DOCUMENT SINCE SEPTEMBER OF 2015, AND I'VE ONLY GOTTEN TO CHAPTER 19, BUT HEY. I'M USING MY STUDY HALLS FOR THIS INSTEAD OF MY CRAPPY MATH HOMEWORK SO WHAT'RE YOU GONNA DO ;P HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS THE SEQUEL TO MY DEAR BABY CHILD OF A STORY!**

~Unknown's POV~

"Did you really think that marching in here with a sword and some poetry would defeat me? At least have the actions to back up your harmless words?"

The pathetic weakling of a man winces when I wretch his blood red rapier away, tossing it across the dark, moist cave I dwell in. Before he can even _try_ to fight back, I take my own blade and pierce it into the hard ground through his shoulder.

"Hero. Ha! Even the thought of people _considering_ you one amuses me. Humans are so misguided by their own kind."

"Even… if the marrow is barren of promises," he forces, glaring up at me through his thick eyelashes. "Nothing shall forestall…"

"Enough of that ridiculous piece of garbage," I cut him off. "No one cares about your return. It will never come. Now, where's that slave of yours? I highly doubt you came here on your own."

"He's… not here."

"Obviously. So what signal did you set up for him?"

He shuts his mouth right then and there. I smirk down at him, taunting him with the fact that he can't outsmart me. _Hm,_ I think. _No materia, no exceptionally loud objects, and no explosives. At least he's good at keeping his secrets. That'll be pretty useful. Too bad I already have him…_

"Are you a fool, Genesis?" He doesn't reply, directing his blue eyed glare elsewhere. "I certainly don't think so. I know Weiss has to be somewhere nearby unless you planned on _shouting_ for him. I don't need an exact location, just your plan for backup."

"I thought you wanted…"

"I couldn't care less about your ridiculous hiding places. I want to know how you strategize, how your mind works."

"…. You have him, don't you?"

"Of course!" I grin at him menacingly. "It was all too easy." I lean forward on the hilt of the sword, coaxing a grunt of pain from the ex-SOLDIER. "You didn't know what you were getting into, Genesis, waltzing into my home- my _Hell_ \- like you already owned it. You _severely_ underestimated me."

That was how all this business started. Taking over the Lifestream. Ha! All I want is my revenge on mankind. Those other two blubbering idiots can take what they want afterward. Why someone would willingly come to Jammaha just to take over the Lifestream is mind boggling to me. Of course, Genesis' method is the most useful, if not the most dangerous.

He's proposed taking over the Lifestream _first._ Power over the afterlife equals power over _life,_ and that eventually leads to control over the entire planet, leaving more room for slower, more torturous deaths. It really is a brilliant idea, except for one thing. If I go through with his plan, he would have the ability to destroy me, and he has no reason _not_ to go through with that.

No, I'd rather stick with slow and steady. As their ruler, I get what I want when I want it first, and then… No, that's not right. I'm an _overlord._ A ruler cares for his people; I care for me, myself, and I. Those two idiots I've gained control of are tools, no, _slaves._ They will do as I command whether they like it or not. It doesn't matter if they know the person I've targeted, they _will_ kill. And my main goal, my _motivation_ for all of this?

The destruction of Violet Crescent.


	2. New Life

~Violet's POV~

"So when's the wedding?"

" _Mooooooom._ "

"What? It's a harmless question, Violet."

"Just stop." Mae rolls her eyes good naturedly and continues her dish washing.

"What happens if he asks?"

"He _won't_ ," I scoff, crossing my legs loosely and pick at my nails. "And frankly, I don't want him to."

"And why not?"

"I just don't." She tosses me a skeptical look over her shoulder.

"I think you're lying."

"Think what you want," I fire back. "But don't get your hopes up. We're basically dead, crap like _marriage_ shouldn't have to matter anymore."

"You liked the idea when it was _David_ you were with."

"Yeah, well, I changed my mind." _And I wasn't_ _ **dead?**_

"You know your father d…"

"Doesn't like that we're living together, I know. He needs to chill, though. We've been fine for seventeen years now, plus the three years actual life."

"So you're saying that being in love is good enough, or are you just scared that history will repeat itself?"

"Will you just drop it already? We're fine the way we are, just let us be."

My stepmother smiles to herself with a slight shake of her head. Just when I think she's about to start bugging me again, Gabe hops down the stairs, taking them two at a time. With a loud thud, he lands on the ground and ruffles my hair. He jumps away and laughs when I swat at him.

"Go away, you pest."

"Oh, _I'm_ the pest?"

"Yes!"

"We'll just have to ask Vincent about that one," he grins. _Stupid cousins._

"Speaking of Vincent," Mae cuts it, drying a plate smoothly. "He's finally decided to show up."

Not two seconds later does a tall, dark, _mopey_ man walk into my parents' house. Gabe and I exchange a quick glance before simultaneously pouncing.

"Who's more annoying?!" Vincent blinks at us blankly, my stepmother laughing softly to herself as she dries her hands on a white dish towel.

"They've been going at this for a while, and I think they need an opinion other than mine."

"And keep it unbiased!" Gabe chips in. "Just 'cuz she's your girlfriend doesn't mean she gets an advantage."

"But there _is_ an advantage," I sneer. "In plenty more ways than _this._ "

"Vincent?" My cousin turns to look at him, arms crossed. "I'm waiting."

"Yeah Vincent," I mock, shoving Gabe's shoulder roughly. "He's waiting."

"… I think it's more of a question of who _isn't_ annoying." Vincent finally answers, if not a bit smugly. Gabe laughs and shoves me back, the scowl on my face hardening.

"You're on the couch tonight." Vince raises an eyebrow.

"I have my own room." _You don't use it that often._

"So? I'll make sure you don't get in."

"Isn't that more of a punishment to _you_?" With a frustrated groan, I roll my eyes.

"Just shut up."

"Gotta go!" Gabe announces. "The cooties have arrived." He then rushes up the stairs, light hair bouncing as he goes. Vincent sighs and looks over at me.

"Does _everyone_ you know act like a child?"

"No," I tilt my head. "I know _you_." He scoffs, slowly accepting the hug I crush him with. What's new?

"So now that the _pest_ is gone," Mae starts, grinning at me. _Don't you start…_ "Violet and I were talking about the possibility of m-"

"Marketing," I interrupt. She continues as if she hadn't heard me, Vincent already looking like he wants to sprint out of the building.

"You know, starting a f-"

"Famine."

"And having ch-"

"Chocobos!"

"Sounds kind of nice, doesn't it?" Vincent watches the two of us go back and forth, and I know for a _fact_ that he likes my word replacements _much_ better. "How's that?" Mae finished proudly, probably hoping that Vincent got the message _this_ time. My red-eyed friend shifts uncomfortably, though he holds a stoic expression as well.

"Ruka wanted you to come fix the ice machine," he finally says, turning toward me. I huff.

"Did she put milk in it again? Gods, I _told_ her that it wouldn't make ice cream!" The corner of his mouth twitches upward, the closest thing to a smile he'll show around pretty much everyone. I look over at Mae. "Gotta go, there's and ice crisis at home." She nods and we step out into the street. The first thing I do once we're out of earshot is kick a rock as hard as I possibly can, watching it skitter away into the bushes. "Ugh! _What_ is her _problem_?!"

"Ruka?"

"No! My _mother!_ "

"She just wants what's best for you," Vincent shakes his head with a sigh. _Here we go again…_

"Yeah, well, I've been trying to shut her up for almost two decades and she _still_ won't let up."

"You're not the only one that's constantly bothered," he mutters. I sigh.

"Your dad, right?" He nods. "Yeah, he's not as bad as Mae though."

"His… _discussions_ get a little disturbing when you're not around." I laugh and kick at another stone. This one vanishes in the grass.

"What is it with those two? Why can't they just accept the fact that we'd rather not?" His crimson eyes never leave the ground when he shrugs, watching the steps to our front door as he ascends. "Ruka?! I'm here to save the day!" There's no reply, and I step inside. "Ruka?!" Nothing. Crossing my arms, I turn to Vincent. "Was this all just an excuse to get outta there? 'Cuz it was genius and all, but," I lift my arms in an exaggerated shrug. "You could've left without me. I'm not _that_ annoyed with my mother." Vincent frowns.

"She was here when I left. Trying to fix it, I believe."

"Well she also left _it_ open," I retort, walking into the kitchen to shut the freezer door. "C'mon Ruka, this isn't funny!"

"It's likely that she was distracted by something and left," he suggests. I exhale heavily in exasperation.

"Probably. Do we have anything left over? I'm starving."

"Your _friend_ probably ate it all." _True._

"Oh well. I had an interesting day." I move around both Vincent and the counter to flop down on the couch. Vincent raises an eyebrow in question, reaching into an overhead cabinet for a glass.

"Do I want to know?"

"Cid's pants didn't fall off again, if that's what you're asking." He hides a slight smile.

"I wasn't."

"Good. There was some sort of weird thing going on in Jammaha today. The tainted mako levels were fluctuating or something."

"Or something?" He asks, taking a drink out of his glass of water.

"I dunno," I wave him off.

To normal people living in the Lifestream, the world is at peace. At the edge of the spirit realm lies a ravine where all the "bad guys" go. This ravine is generally known as "Hell". Sephiroth, Hollander, (hopefully) Scarlet, etcetera. None of the "Pure Souls", aka, the normal people, are allowed to enter "Hell", nor any Senders, like me. Only Wanderers, the people who were between good and evil, are allowed in, but even _they_ can't stay for long. Because of their indifference, they are forced to move _every day,_ hence their title.

Well that "Hell" doesn't only have one name. In fact, "Hell" is more of a nickname. Its real name is Jammaha, though no one is supposed to know that for some reason. I slipped up once, and that was all it took for Vincent to catch on. As for Aeris and Zack, they seem to have figured it out on their own, before I got there.

"I don't really pay attention to Aeris' lectures on how things work," I continue.

"That is probably not the wisest choice."

"Yeah whatever," I brush him off. "Anyway, Zack said that we should keep an eye on it. He's never seen it so bad. We might have to send a group of trained Wanderers down there to see what's happening." I sigh and pick at my boots. "After all that, Aeris invited me to their house for dinner, but I told her to talk to you about that. Did she?"

"She did," he nods, setting the glass in the sink. "… I told her to ask you." I laugh.

"Did she say anything?" He shakes his head.

"She just laughed." I grin over at him, his eye roll all too endearing. "Is that all that happened?" My face falls in to a frown.

"No. On my way to Mae's house, I was attacked by a pack of Shadow Beasts. Those things the Remnants summoned all the time?" He nods. "I'm fine, but I'm scared that Sephiroth might be the reason that the mako's…" My voice trails off, point made. He cocks his head to the side, thinking, as he walks toward me slowly.

"It's a possibility. Is there any level of Jenova here?"

"I don't know, I didn't think to ask. I honestly thought all this crap would be better off when we were dead, but I think I'd much rather be living at this point."

"You have Harper to thank for that," he huffs, looking back to the seventeen years he was without me. I scoff.

"You and I both know that it was my fault. I wasn't thinking." He doesn't reply, sitting beside me on the cushions. "Anyway, I haven't heard anything about those two for years, so I think we'll be without them for a while." Sitting up, I adjust myself so that I'm laying my head on his shoulder. "How was your day?" He gives a huff of amusement.

"Shera was too kind as usual, and that angered Cid. I had to sit and listen to an argument for an hour, and then I finally left."

"Did you at least drop his spear off?" I stifle a laugh.

"Yes. I came back here and found your note, though I honestly didn't feel like going for another lecture from your stepmother. Then Ruka came downstairs and decided to dump her problems on me."

"As in the ice machine?"

"That, and I had to hunt down an 'enormous' spider in the bathroom, make her tea, and help her hang a photo of both of you in her room."

"So you only came because you're her designated maid?" I tease. He looks down at me flatly.

"No, she threatened to make a mess for us to clean up."

"Good ol' Ruka," I snicker, pushing myself onto my feet. "So what d'ya wanna do?"

"I would rather not end up at Aeris' house," he sighs. "Other than that, I have no demands."

"The way you word things is the best, Vince," I grin, walking toward the stairs. "Honestly, I'm completely wiped out, so bed sounds good to me."

"… It's only eight," Vincent points out.

"No duh," I shoot back. " _You_ weren't dealing with crap all day."

"Are you sure?" With a dismissive scoff, I wave toward the couch.

"It's all yours, buddy." Upstairs, I poke my head in Ruka's room just in case, but she's not there. Then I walk to my room, shutting the door behind me before I close the curtains to change. It's all too easy for me to crawl under my covers and squeeze my eyes shut. The day's events fade away as sleep sucks me in, vanishing from sight and hiding away for morning.

A blaring alarm wakes me up, like the sound of an air horn that's being held up to a megaphone. I roll out of bed and fling the curtains open. People stumble out into the street, gasping at the black fog that's filling their perfect little world. I swiftly turn around and cram my big ol' feet into my leggings, and my arms into my shirt. Someone knocks on my door just as I strap Nightmare to my hip. I pull my bow and arrow quiver over my head before opening the heavy wood panel. Vincent looks past me to my window. "What's happening out there?" I ask. He shakes his head and we move to the exit of the house together. Aeris immediately finds us in the tight crowd, grabbing my arm to get my attention.

"Violet!" I turn to see the flustered Ancient and Zack beside us. Cloud's past friend crosses his arms, raven black hair fluttering in the wind that's kicking up. "I think it's the tainted mako."

"That stuff's black air?" I ask skeptically. Zack shakes his head.

"She's right, Aeris. We can't just assume what we're dealing with, especially not with Jammaha being the way it has been lately."

"There's more?" I frown. _Why didn't they tell me?_

"No," he sighs. "Just the fluctuation. But isn't that enough? We need the Wanderers down there _now._ "

"They're not here," Vincent says softly, looking over most of the heads in the crowd. Aeris turns to face him quickly.

"What do you mean?"

"They're not here," he repeats. "I can't find any of them."

"Do you even know who they are?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"You leave too many papers on the coffee table," he mutters. I huff irritably, mostly from my sleep being disturbed for _this_.

"It doesn't matter," Zack huffs. "How're we supposed to stop this without them?"

"I'll go," I step up. Both men shake their heads at the same time.

"You're a Sender," the taller guy says. "That's even worse than sending _Vincent_ in there. I don't think you want to be erased from history anytime soon."

"I already have been," I huff. He rolls his glowing blue eyes.

"At least you still exist _here."_

"Whatever. Someone needs to go, and I don't seem to matter to the Planet anyway." Vincent grabs my arm firmly when I step toward the starting point of the mist.

"The laws f…"

"I don't care about the #*^% #& laws," I snap, wretching my arm free. "At least try to keep the people calm." Aeris steps up, calling over the panicked murmuring of the swarm of Pure Souls.

"Vincent!" At the sound of a man's voice, we turn to see Grimoire Valentine pushing his way toward us. "Violet, thank goodness you two are alright."

"Where's Kaiyo?" I frown, peering around him. Vincent's eyebrows pinch together as he too scans the crowd for his said mother.

"I… don't know. She wasn't at the house, so I came out here and found the next best thing." Vincent gives him a look before glancing over at me.

"Should you go find your family?"

"They'll be fine," I shake my head. "Dad'll make sure Mae doesn't get into too much trouble. Gabe though," I sigh. "I'm worried about him. He's too impulsive."

"Your cousin, correct?" Grimoire asks. "He certainly is a strange man. Handsome, though. I heard that marriage to cousins is legal somewhere. Bet you could do better _there_."

"Father," Vincent huffs, rolling his eyes.

"What? I'm being honest," the elder Valentine smiles, winking at my playfully. I force a smile back.

"Now's not the time, Grimoire. I've gotta go find that annoying little idiot." With that, I turn to the fog and sprint straight in.

"Violet!"

"Vincent, stay here!"

I reach the edge of the safe haven for most souls and peer down into the abyss of Jammaha. _Should I?_ No one ever comes back from here without punishment. Will I even come back? I really should have thought this one through. I hear someone running toward me and shrug. _I've already come this far._ Then I jump down into the Hell of this Heaven. The air hits me like I've just been slapped with an ice cube, and I'm swallowed in one hundred percent blackness. I can't see the ground approaching, but something inside me warns me that it's approaching _fast_. With a quick flip to slow my momentum, my feet slam into the hard ground.

I straighten and look around cautiously, straining to hear _anything,_ any sight of life. This is, after all, Hell. The people here probably haven't had a change of heart any time soon. I know I wouldn't change to a "good guy" all of a sudden after being thrown down here. Changing your mind doesn't do anything. The Planet doesn't change its mind. Just in case, I pull Nightmare from its sheath and start forward cautiously. Normally, I'd use Sacrifice, my bow, but in this darkness, the only attacks I'll be aware of in time are those that are too close for a "ready aim fire" moment.

Suddenly, a distant boom echoes through the hollow air, and a dim light flickers on. And another and another. Dozens of candles sit across from each other on the floor, leading down a long, curving staircase made of jagged, wet rocks. _I guess this is where I'm supposed to go._ A shudder racks down my spine before I cautiously step onto the first stair. Slowly, I descend, every nerve in my body on high alert. Even with the enhanced vision Hojo "blessed" me with, I can't see past the weak flickering of the lit candles. Melted white wax drips off the sticks onto the glinting floor, the paleness contrasting in a pure way that seems almost _illegal._

"Ah, you must be Violet," a calm voice touches the silence gently. I stop immediately, my feet dropping off the last stair. I can hear the sound of metal being dragged across stone a short distance away. "How unfortunate for you to have wound up _here._ "

"Who are you?" I demand, raising my sword defensively. _I really wish I had Shadow's elemental powers right now…_ A short gust of wind swiftly flies past me and zips up the stairs, puffing out the only source of light in this cavern or _whatever_ this place is.

"There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds, dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul. Pride is lost, wings stripped away, the end is nigh."

"That makes no sense," I huff, glaring into the dark.

"Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end. The wind sails over the water's surface, quietly, but surely. Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall…"

"Show yourself already!" There's a chuckle somewhere in here, but it feels like it's all around me. The cool voice's owner steps closer behind me, so close that I can hear him bend over, hot breath pouring down my neck, across my shoulders, in my ear.

"My return." On instinct, I swivel around, holding up my blade to parry the oncoming strike. Sparks fly, revealing a red rapier locked against mine in the moments that they light up the small space. "You made a poor decision."

"How's that?" I snap back, trying to place the person based on their sword and their voice, and it's all so unfamiliar…

"Coming to Jammaha. Tell me, what wise person would willingly come down here, a _Sender_ much less?"

"What're you doing to the Lifestream?" I avoid his question. He laughs again, swinging his blade around my side toward my legs. I jump over the sharp metal, lifting Nightmare to block a downward swing aimed to split my head.

"Why do you ask so many questions for me to answer, yet you don't answer mine?"

"Fine. I'm here to stop you." He hums with amusement.

"What a coincidence. Because I'm here to stop _you_. The Lifestream is a kingdom that my master wishes for control over, and you are in the way."

"Who are you?" I ask again, dodging another lazy swing. It's obvious that neither of us are attempting a real battle yet. Sizing your opponent is a smart thing to do before you dive right into a fight that might end you.

The room lights up in a series of lines across the floor, glowing red. Ruby colored symbols and markings flash on the ground, all of the shapes filling a luminous circle. In front me, a tall man stands, long red leather coat fluttering around him. His sword and his hair match the shade of the outer garment, a single pearl white earring dangling from his right ear. Mako blue eyes glint in the crimson light around us, and his black SOLDIER outfit hardly stands out in this damp place.

"Genesis Rhapsodos, Miss Crescent. I was sent to destroy you."

"Nice introduction," I scoff, lifting Nightmare in silent challenge. He smirks, an expression that seems to suit him, accepting my challenge. The sword fight involves his swift movements nearly tripping me constantly, his fireballs singeing my hair and clothes. _Definitely underestimated him._ I try to get behind him, only ever hitting his blade. Frustrated, my blows become harder, more forceful than before. His haughty expression never leaves, and that only fuels my fire. He gives me a smug look, tricking me with a fake slash, causing me to stumble forward. While I catch my balance, he kicks the backs of my legs, knocking me onto my knees. The cold touch of a blade to my neck makes me freeze, heart pounding with more rage than with fear.

"You're a good swordsman, but you let your temper get in your way," he comments smoothly.

"Did you do all this just to judge my fighting or what?" Another one of those unnerving chuckles.

"Oh no, my dear Violet. Your life is about to become a living _hell._ " There's a sharp prick in my neck, and too soon after, I'm slipping into unconsciousness. _Vincent…_


	3. Alive

~Still Violet's POV~

I stir awake with a muffled groan, the smell of grass filling my senses. _Grass? Hmm…. I'm gonna get itchy._ Dew dampens my clothing, gnats buzzing around my head annoyingly enough. _Stupid grass… Grass?!_ I shoot straight up into a sitting position, observing my surroundings quickly. _Where on Gaia am I?_ Someone groans behind me. Pulling my sword free, I turn, only to see Cloud Strife himself waking up. His glowing blue eyes flutter open, the enormous Fusion Swords by his side as always.

"Where..?" His voice trails off, blonde spikes bouncing when he sits up.

"Cloud?!" Tifa comes rushing over to us. That's when I notice that we're all here. The entirety of Avalanche, Aeris included. She stands unsteadily, wiping at the grass stains on her pink dress. "Thank goodness _you_ two are here. I thought it was just the rest of us!"

"Yeah, 'cuz the Lifestream would forget 'er precious _Sender,_ " Cid scoffs, reaching a gloved hand down and pulling me onto my feet. Let's just say he was a _little_ pissed off when he found out what the Planet actually wanted from me. "How're ya feeelin', kid?"

"Fine," I huff. "What happened?"

"After you jumped into Jammaha," Aeris starts, picking her Princess Guard up off the ground. "We were trying to keep the people calm. Vincent and Cid went to look for you, despite what I warned them about." She shoots them a look, _the_ look. Cid, with the absence of his friend, scratches the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I wasn't about to let Vin go on his own."

"Whatever," I scoff. "Continue?"

"A little while after they left, the ground started shaking and all that fog rose. We couldn't see anything, and not too long after that, people started to collapse. I did too," she finishes, frowning. Then she turns to our group's pilot. "Cid, what did you two do down there?"

"Nothin'. We jumped down there, and what you said happened, happened. It probably wasn't _us_ triggerin' it, if that's what ya mean."

"I think… It could've been me." The two turn to me. "I was down there and some guy started attacking me. Said his name was Genesis or something. Anyway, we were fighting and I tripped and then he poked with something or whatever."

"You _tripped_?" Cid asks skeptically. I shrug.

"Kind of? Anyway, I think he injected something into my neck, but I passed out so I have no idea."

"So ya think the Lifestream spit us out into the middle of nowhere because you picked a fight with some guy?"

"I said it _might_ have," I snap, crossing my arms. "Where's Vincent?"

"Down there with Yuffie," Aeris sighs. "Genesis… Why does that name bother me so much?"

Heading down the gentle slope I was left on, I see Yuffie stomping around and waving her arms dramatically. Barret grumbles under his breath whilst fixing his jammed gun arm, and Reeve straightens his royal blue robe with a composed look. On the inside, he probably screaming, running around, and yelling about his fallen organization. Vincent looks up, pushing the edge of his heavy, tattered cape out the way. As casually as humanly possible in this situation, I smile up at him and rest my hands on my hips.

"How's the weather up there?"

"… Hardly any different than yours," he replies, not amused. "What did you do?" I scoff.

"Of course that's the first thing you ask. Not 'Are you alright, Violet?' or 'How was your trip to this random place?'."

"Fine. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm #$#%& ) great, Vincent! I just love getting transported to random places after engaging in battle with a red-obsessed maniac!" _Calm down, Vi. You're not the only one here that's stressed._

"Violet," Cloud calls quietly, stopping Vincent from any possible reply. I don't think he would've had anything to say about my little fit anyway, unless it was a lecture on how "childish" I am. Everyone gets mad, everyone has pet peeves. Just because I blow up more often than other people does _not_ mean I'm childish. "What do you know about this?" I straighten my slackened posture and cross my arms again.

"There's someone down in Jah- I mean, _Hell_ that's intent on taking over the Lifestream. There was this man named Genesis Rhapsodos, and he was in SOLDIER by the looks of his outfit. Anyway, he said his master sent him to take over the Lifestream. Something about a piece of his kingdom or whatever."

"Genesis…" Our blonde leader mutters. "I've heard about him before. He has a master?"

"That's what he said, anyway," I shrug. "He's pretty strong too. If he's got a master, that master had better be a lot scarier than him."

"Maybe he meant master as in a ruler?" Aeris suggests. "You _did_ say he mentioned a kingdom. But how could they have been building an empire all this time without anyone knowing? It just doesn't make any sense."

"Well we don't have any surveillance down there," I point out. "Except for the Wanderers, but I don't trust them."

"He could have meant it metaphorically," Tifa chips in. "I can't see _all_ the Wanderers being traitors, even with their horrible fates."

"So there's someone trying to take over the Lifestream. If they take over the Lifestream, that means they could take over the entire Planet," Cloud rambles under his breath, looking up to make eye contact with me. "And that means they could destroy everyone and every _thing_ if they wanted to, but that means they'd be destroying themselves." He shakes his head with a heavy sigh. "It just doesn't make any sense."

"How 'bout we stop focusin' on the Lifestream, and start at the basics. Where are we?" The whole party turns to Aeris, who shakes her head.

"I don't recognize this place, and I know the Lifestream like the back of my hand. Maybe there's another location for souls?"

"We could ask Za… Hey, where'd Zack go?!" Yuffie exclaims with a frown.

"No Zack, we don't recognize this place, _grass_ ," I list, staring at the ground. We exchange glances silently, some horrified, some hopeful. "Guys, I think we're alive again."

"What?!" Yuffie shrieks. "No way!"

"How could that be?" Nanaki asks, finally speaking up. His fire tipped tail flickers in the gentle breeze passing by, and he tilts his big furry head slightly.

"Genesis?" Tifa asks. _This is all so confusing…._

"Alright, don't ya'll go getting' yer panties in a bunch," Cid says over the murmuring. "If we _are_ alive, that means it's been, what, seventeen years since Nanaki died?" _Fifteen since Vincent… Thirty four for me._ "Anything could'a happened, and we can't just go marchin' all over the place like we did the first time we got together. I say we head to Rocket and pick up one of my babies, assumin' Violet's boy took good care of 'em." He sends me a pointed look and I roll my eyes.

"I doubt Josh would've stayed away from them for too long. He's too much like you." A devilish smirk spreads across his mouth.

"Yer $( *) right he is."

"So which way to Rocket?" Tifa asks. Barret huffs.

"I don' like this one bit. What if we're dealin' with Sephiroth again?"

"We beat him twice, and we can beat him again," I reply firmly. "Cid?"

"Couldn't tell ya a direction," Cid sighs. "How 'bout you, Vin? Ya pickin' anythin' up?" Vincent scowls at him.

"Am I to be your human radar?"

"Yeah, you are," I snap. "So get to it." He glares at me before turning away from us. _Someone's moody._

"…. I can see Mount Nible to the east," he grumbles. I step up to his side, squinting out into the distance, and sure enough, there it is.

"That means we're a few miles away from Nibelhiem. How many days, Cloud?"

"Two, if we're quick. Most likely three with us."

"Two or three it is," I nod, starting toward the mountain range on the horizon.

Even though it's been almost forty years since our adventure as a group started, we fall in line perfectly. Cloud in front with Tifa at his side. Cid and Barret joke around, laughing and enjoying themselves. Reeve doesn't know where to mingle, always the awkward outcast, and Yuffie and Nanaki exchange animated conversation. Aeris jogs to catch up with Tifa, smiling and simply enjoying life once again. Vincent and I follow at the back, silent, but enjoying the company anyway. His cape catches the wind, flapping slowly. My black cloak's tied around my neck once again, the motion of the material matching the movements of his.

"So what do _you_ think's going on?" I ask eventually. He sighs.

"Someone wanted us out of there. It makes it easier for them to take control of the Lifestream, and it also gives them an advantage over us."

"How?" He looks over at me wearily.

"The dead have nothing to lose."

We walk in silence until nightfall, crossing the plains with tall grass crunching under our boots and the sun beating down on us. Cid and Cloud work on building a fire, everyone else helping to build shelters out of branches we've collected from the nearby woods. Using what she calls her "awesome ninja skills", Yuffie finds something to bind the wood together with and BOOM. We have four shelters in an hour. The ten of us divide ourselves among the shabby homes, Nanaki agreeing to sleep out by the fire. Cloud and Cid wind up under one, Barret and Reeve smushed together under another. Yuffie gets the quick idea to cover the mini huts with leaves because she and Nanaki can smell rain in the air. Then she crawls in with Tifa and Aeris. I look over at Vincent tiredly.

"Ready for bed, buddy?" He nods slowly, waiting for me to slip in before following gingerly. I curl up against him, not that I have much of a choice anyway. I don't know how those three girls do it. "G' night."

"… Goodnight."

Halfway into the night, Yuffie's predicted rain comes, and the leaves work, mostly. A few trickles leak into the shelter, leaving half of me soaked and cold. With a tired huff, I start to sit up, only to feel a hand grab my arm to keep me in place, a heavy, warm piece of cloth dropping down over me. I smile, rolling back over to face him from where I've turned away in my sleep.

"Thanks Vinnie." There's only a rumbling hum in response.

"Get up, numskulls!"

I groan and pull Vincent's cape tighter around me, the cloth tugging at his neck in a sharp jerk. He winces and sits up as well as he can, leaning back on his elbows. I give him a sardonic smile before releasing the fabric and crawling out of the tent to stretch. Tifa crawls out of her shared shelter with a yawn, offering me a soft smile that I know must be forced. That, or she got a really good night's sleep. _Ugh, what is that ringing..?_ I grimace when the high pitched whine intensifies, shaking my heart to push the sound away. Cid grins at me, nodding toward the gigantic mountain range that looms closer than it did yesterday around this time.

"Think we can get to Rocket by today?"

"I doubt it," I shake my head. "We might if we leave all these weirdos behind." He chuckles.

"So what then? Me, you, and Vin?"

"Don't forget Nanaki," I tease back, the mood lightening successfully. "If you didn't know the mountains so well, we'd probably leave you too, Papa Cid."

"Nah, ya'll love me too much."

"Is that so?"

There's a loud clatter behind me, the sound of wood getting kicked over. Turning to watch Tifa and Yuffie push another shelter over, I spot Vincent talking to Nanaki, their conversation soft and serious as usual. Knowing Nanaki though, he's sure to toss in a few light, humored comments. Clouds spread over the sky, creating a smooth, light gray blanket over the land. Barret sets his gun arm back into "hand mode" and saunters over to me and Cid.

"What're you two doin' to help?"

"Deciding who we're gonna kill off," I shrug. "Make the load a little lighter." Cid sizes his friend up playfully.

"Ya mean a _lot_ lighter." Laughing, he ducks under a fake blow from the larger man, Barret's smile very badly hidden.

"Whatever. You foo's are gonna get your $&^ kicked, an' I'm gonna be on the ground laughin'."

"Never gonna happened," the pilot smirks, throwing an arm around my shoulders. _Ow!_ "As long as we've got Vi."

"How many times has _that_ plan worked?" Barret scoffs.

"Enough."

"Right, well," I shove Cid off me. "I'm gonna go into the woods for a moment, don't mind me."

"Why're ya..?" Cid frowns. " _Oh…_ "

" _Yeah,"_ I retort, rolling my eyes. Vincent catches my eye as I walk by.

"Where are you…"

"Peeing! I am _peeing_ everyone!" I shout, frustrated. "My _god_ you guys are idiots!" Crimson eyes blink at my back as I disappear into the trees. "Friggin morons," I mutter under my breath.

The ringing in my ears suddenly spikes, and it's all I can hear. Just high pitched whining, pushing at my head with so much pressure that it feels like my head is going to explode. I wince, raising my hands to push on my skull, because somewhere inside me, that feels like it'll work. And then his voice comes, haughty, _taunting._

"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting." _You again…_

"Get _out!"_ I scream at him. _Genesis, was it?_

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus and take to the…"

" _Stop!_ "

"Does it bother you?" This time the voice isn't in my mind, it's beside me. I shudder, not daring to move. "That I can get inside that pretty little head of yours?"

"What do you want from me?"

"Absolutely nothing," Genesis sneers, stepping back casually, a small white book open in one hand. The word _Loveless_ is engraved in gold on the cover. "Except for your everlasting pain, of course."

"And what did I ever do to you?" I demand, glaring up at him from where I've somehow wound up crouched on the ground.

"Does it matter?" He sneers. "I have complete control over every aspect of your body, your mind, your _soul._ What other reason must I have?" Upon seeing that my bitter gaze doesn't falter, he tilts his head mockingly. "Fine, I will make you a deal. I will offer you the cure, a small amount of purified mako. _But,_ if you use it, there will be severe consequences." I huff.

"Of _course_ there's a twist." Looking back up at him, I hold a hand out. "Whatever. I won't use it unless I absolutely have to. What's the point of giving it to me anyway?"

"It may come in handy," he smirks deviously, a look that nearly makes me shudder. _What_ _ **are**_ _you?_ And then he's gone. I hardly sit there a moment before I stand and make a run for the group, sprinting out of the woods like a spooked horse, thin glass vial clutched in my left hand. I skid to a stop in front of Vincent, clumsily stumbling into him because, well, I'm a klutz.

"Violet?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I brush him off, his hands wrapped firmly around my forearms to steady me.

"What's wrong?" Yuffie frowns, peering around Vincent to look at me. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"I'm _fine,"_ I insist, looking back up at Vincent. He raises an eyebrow.

"What happened?"

"Genesis. He was out there… Or maybe he wasn't."

"… What?" he frowns, not understanding my rambling at all. I sigh, looking out toward a space farther away from the staring group of Avalanche.

"Can we just..?" He nods, the two of us walking away while Cid and the others watch us, confusion and worry clearly written on their faces. _Here we go._

 **HOW'S THE STORY GOING SO FAR IN YOUR OPINION?**


	4. Panic

~Violet's POV~

When they're out of earshot, Vince turns back to me.

"What?"

"Genesis was out in the woods. Or he might've not been because he said he's in _me,_ or at least he has control over every part of me. Something like that. Anyway, I was out there and my head started hurting and he was quoting something- I think it was _Loveless_ \- and then he just came out of nowhere and said all that crap about how he's got control now and how he can kill me if he has to, yada yada yada." He stands there silently for a moment, trying to process my long run-on sentence.

"… And what is that?" He points down to the vial still held in my hand. I open my palm, revealing the glowing green liquid.

"Purified mako, or so he said. Supposedly meant to get him out of my head if I ever think I can't take it."

"And the catch?" I smile wanly. _Such a smarty._

"There'll be a few consequences, to give the exact words. He didn't say anything else. I don't think they'll be too bad."

"…" Scarlet eyes study the glass for a while. Then I nudge it toward him. He looks up at me, frowning. "What…"

"I want you to take it," I cut him off. When he hesitates, I continue. "The stuff he does to me hurts really freaking bad. I don't want to wind up panicking and then..." My voice trails off, point made.

"How do you know that _I_ won't use it?" I cock my head to the side.

"Why would _you_ need it?"

"For you," he clarifies.

"I know you won't. You're one of the most level headed people I know."

"… Had you seen me when you died, you would have thought otherwise."

"Well I'm not dying, so you can hold onto it for me," I reply softly, closing his fingers over the tube. Before he can protest further, I stand up on my toes, give him a kiss, and walk away. _Don't fail me now, Vincent's inflated sense of duty._

~Vincent's POV~

I watch Violet walk back toward the group, black cloak swishing with every step she takes. With a sigh, I look down at the little glass vial in my hand. _Is this really a cure? Or is it false hope?_ Carefully, I slide it down the slim space that's left in my holster and follow her. Cid stares at Violet like he wants to ask a questions, but smartly keeps his mouth shut. Cloud looks over at me once I've arrived.

"Ready to go?"

Upon seeing my nod, he gets in front of our usual line and leads the way toward the mountains. Violet takes her place by my side, arms hugged to her body while she watches Aeris and Yuffie converse quietly. After a while she sighs heavily and tucks a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, pale eyes turning to meet mine.

"Don't you think it's weird that we haven't seen any monsters around here yet?" And she's right. There hasn't been a single living creature out here besides us. "It feels so… empty without them. I wonder what happened."

"Hunters," Aeris says, turning her head to talk to us. "Over the past few decades, large groups of armed people came out and hunted for anything with a good hide or fangs."

"But why?" Reeve asks, joining in. "Isn't there a law on how many can be killed annually?"

"Yes," she nods. "There _was_ a law. But it wasn't enforced as tightly when Shinra fell because of how many jobs were lost. After the WRO fell years after you died, Reeve, the law was dropped completely. People needed gil to provide for their families, and as a result, some parts of the Planet have turned into a barren wasteland."

"When did the WRO fall?" The commissioner asks, frowning.

"Around nine years ago," she gives him a sad smile.

"And what's taken its place?"

"I don't know, to be honest. I stopped watching Midgar when another war on Wutai arose."

"Hmph!" Yuffie huffs, crossing her arms. "Have they gotten their freedom back?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"It's sad," Violet sighs, looking out at the mountains. "How people turn against each other in hard times."

"You haven't been in a war, Violet. How would you know?" Yuffie scoffs. The blonde smiles at her weakly.

"There was a famine way back when I was a kid. Some mob went crazy in town while my friend and I were coming home from school, and she got trampled. I count a riot that lasted three months to be close enough."

"… Oh. Where'd you grow up?"

"Nibelhiem." The ninja looks over at Cloud, but he shakes his head.

"That was _way_ before my time."

"How long?"

"Oh about thirty… _six_ years?"

"It was definitely in the history books," our leader nods.

"Violet's in a history book?!"

"Aren't we all?" Barret raises an eyebrow. "It's been long enough."

"Yeah!" Yuffie nods, grinning now. "And guess what? I bet _I'm_ in there more because I'm way cooler than all _you_ oldies!"

"Yeah right," Cid scoffs. "I was better known than _you_ , Brat." A mild argument ensues, but none of it's serious. I think we just want a distraction from the danger we're facing once again. This visit to Joshua had better not be a waste of time, because we don't know how much we have left. If this maniac Genesis is really in control of the Lifestream, then we need as much time as we can possibly save. Especially if what Violet said is true.

"Violet!" A scream breaks me from my thoughts, Yuffie's face paling as the first warning that something has gone horribly wrong.

"What're ya freakin' out about, B.. *#%*!"

Violet's fallen to the ground in a crumpled heap, coughing up bright red all over the ground. Sputtering and gagging, she reaches up and clutches her ears so hard that I think her head might combust. " _Get out!"_ Aeris kneels by one side and I crouch by the other, trying to shake Violet from her sudden fit of insane agony. " _GO AWAY!"_

 _"_ Violet," Aeris murmurs, tapping her. "C'mon…" _It's not real, Violet._

"What's wrong?" Yuffie asks, Cid fishing through Cloud's materia back quickly. Barret and Tifa watch, horrified, as Violet's eyes shift to a furiously glowing amethyst.

"Vincent, what's happening to her?!" Tifa asks over a particularly loud, blood curdling scream from my partner.

"Does he look like he knows?!" Cid snaps back, cursing when he pulls out a Fire materia instead of a Cure. "Cloud, where the (#*$ is the curative (*)&?!"

"In there somewhere," the blonde answers quietly.

"V-Vincent…" Violet mutters, crimson dripping from her lips. _What's happening? Is this Genesis' doing?_

"Just calm down," Aeris says gently. Violet shakes her head stubbornly.

"The m-mako…" I shake my head back.

"You said not to…"

"Do you have any idea how b…" She's cut off abruptly by her body's sudden need to expel more blood. "Just g-give it to m-me."

"What's she talkin' about?" Barret frowns. Reeve's face turns green and he turns away quickly, Nanaki frowning at his back.

"This?" Yuffie holds up the glass tube filled to the brim with pure green mako, the emerald substance glimmering in the sun.

"Where did you..?" I frown, reaching for it, she holds in behind her back quickly, giving Violet an unsure glance. _We can't mess up this soon._

"Is this gonna make her better?"

"No," I insist, making another grab for it.

"Please…" Violet whimpers, voice shaky and weak.

"It _will!"_ Yuffie shrieks, glaring at me hatefully. "You want her dead!"

"No, I.."

"Brat, give it back," Cid growls. "I don't know what the (#*^ that is, so I'm not for pourin' it down Vi's throat."

"Well I am!" She fires back, tossing it to Violet. She catches it easily, even in her state, elbowing Aeris hard in the ribs when the Ancient tries to take it away. So hard, actually, that we all hear a loud snap and anyone that knows Violet knows that that wasn't her elbow. Aeris gives a sharp cry of pain, clutching her side, while Violet downs the entire vial in one swallow. _What did that do?_ She sits there a moment before looking up at me with a soft smile.

"See, I told you it…" Her voice trails off as she falls backward, eyes closing slowly.

"Violet?" Yuffie asks quietly as I reach forward to catch her. _Still breathing._ Cid tosses the bag of materia back to Cloud, getting down beside me.

"What was that stuff?"

"Purified mako. Genesis gave it to her if she couldn't take whatever he was going to put her through. There are supposed to be consequences for using it, though."

"Well killin' her off wouldn't have a point, and she wouldn't get mako poisoning with _her_ drug past." When he sees my annoyed frown, he rolls his eyes. "C'mon, Vin. Ya don't have to pretend it never happened."

"I don't."

"Good. Now what's wrong with her?"

"Do you really think I know?" He huffs, frustrated with my current mood. "I suppose we'll have to carry her until she wakes up."

"Sounds like our only reasonable option," Cloud sighs. "We can't allow Genesis to catch up to us. Let's keep going."

"No, it's 'Let's mosey'," Tifa corrects with a small smile. He just shakes his head in amusement, turning to lead the way to the mountains. I take a limp Violet up in my arms, following the group at a slower pace. It takes hours to actually reach the base of the mountains, and by then most of the others are all tired out. Cloud allows us to take a break for a few minutes. It's late afternoon when we get moving again. Reeve stumbles over rocks and constantly calls for us to wait for him. The man was built for office work, not treks across the roughest mountain range on the Planet.

By the time night falls, we're almost off Mount Nibel. Cid insists that we get to Rocket Town for Violet's sake, or maybe he secretly wants to know what has become of the daughter he left behind decades ago. I wouldn't be surprised. Only a few people who have been selected by the Planet are allowed to see what's happening in the world of the living. That's how Aeris knew all that she did about the WRO and the Wutain Wars.

It must be close to midnight when we get to the outskirts of town. Barret took his turn holding Violet hours ago, though he's been weary of her awakening ever since his job turned into "designated pack mule". I think he may be worried that she'll wake up and go "all demon mode on him", as he so kindly stated. Without Violet to lead us to her son's house, because I'm sure she would still remember, we rely on Cid to find our way there.

We turn around three times before we find at ourselves at the familiar building, though the paneling has started to rot and it could use a good coat of paint. The window frames have evidently been nailed back on many times, and the roof looks like it's deteriorating. Inside, a soft light glows through a thin white curtain. _He still lives here?_ Cloud, seeing that no one else wants to take the initiative, steps up to the splitting wood of the door and knocks firmly. The door cracks open a few seconds later, a familiar face peering through, though it isn't who we wanted to see.

"…Hello?"

"Dave?" Cid asks, frowning. "Where's Josh?"

"Cid?!"

"Yeah, and?" Blue mako eyes flit over the group, moving from one face to the next. He huffs, raising a hand to push his dark hair back from his face. _He looks the same. It must be effects of the Deepground operations._ Naturally, he's confused that we're here, because we've been dead for the past three (nearly four) decades.

"I'm dreaming, right?"

"No," Cloud sighs. "Look, it's a long story. Where's Josh?"

"He's out doing some, uh, thing. I don't really know _what,_ but he's got the ships with him. Maybe refueling?" He looks away quickly. "I think he'll be back tomorrow, but he might not ever come back with the state Midgar's in."

"What?" Tifa frowns, concern filling her features like a flash flood. "Are you going after him?"

"No, I don't know _exactly_ where he is. He could be at Junon too; no point in chasing him down." His eyes drop to Vi0let. Naturally, he becomes concerned that she hasn't even noticed his presence. "What happened to her?"

"Part of the long story. We'll tell if ya let us in," Cid scowls. David shrugs, stepping out of the way.

"Sorry I was being difficult. I just didn't know if you were imposters or something."

"It's fine," Aeris smiles, shaking her head.

"Hey Vincent," David grins, clapping a hand down on my back. I glare at his over friendly actions, but he doesn't seem fazed in the least. "How've you two been?"

"…" Ignoring his question, and bitterly recalling how much I despised him before, I follow Barret to the living room, watching silently as he sets Violet on the worn couch. _Will she survive whatever torment Genesis is putting her through?_ I scowl at the wall. Whoever he is and whatever his intentions are, I'm going to make sure he cannot do this again.

"So how'd you guys, uh, resurrect?"

"There was this guy named Genesis in the bad part of the Lifestream," Cid starts. David blinks at him blankly.

"What?"

"I'll take this, Cid," Aeris smiles sweetly, Cid chuckling softly.

"I reckon ya should."

"The Lifestream is where all dead souls come back to life. It was not different for us. But not everyone goes to the same place. Those who've done good with their lives are allowed to live in peace and safety in the main town. Those who have chosen evil are sent to a place commonly known as Hell. And those who were indifferent are Wanderers.

"There was a man named Genesis in Hell who was trying to take over the Lifestream. He still is, actually. Anyway, he covered the city with this black mist, and no one knew what was happening. Violet decided to hunt him down, which isn't allowed because normal people aren't allowed in Hell, much less more important people like her. Genesis fought her, and she said there was a flash or something, and we wound up here. We've been thinking of ways to find and stop Genesis and his possible 'master' since we've been walking here, but, well," she trails off with a weak smile.

"Couldn'a said it better myself," Cid mutters.

"We noticed," Barret scoffs back.

"So basically the Lifestream spit you guys out because there's a bad guy that you could've stopped?" David asks skeptically.

"Or maybe we were sent to stop him from here," she shrugs. "Who knows?"

"Okay… So is that what happened to Violet?"

"Not exactly, but…" The Ancient glances toward me. "That story will take you a couple decades in the Lifestream to understand."

"Alright…" He sighs, stretching. "Josh should be back tomorrow morning. Why don't you move Violet up to my room- Cid, this is the same layout as your place- and I'll sleep down here. The rest of you can fight over the guest room. Josh wouldn't be too happy if I lent his bed to a bunch of random people."

"We're the ladies!" Yuffie yells over her shoulder as she makes a mad dash for the said guest room.

"Yeah, whatever," Cid grumbles, following at a slower pace. "Barret, get Vi. Ya comin' Vin?" I shake my head, looking back toward the father of Joshua Harper, Violet's past lover. "Alrighty then. See ya in the mornin'." _Goodnight, Highwind._


End file.
